Sage and the lost sister caper
Imm really sorry I haven't been on in a while :) its daddy Rocky's birthday and the pups celebrate by going to the zoo but tundra and rocky leave for the petting zoo with winter and aurora and sage aren't interested they leave and aurora goes to get cotton candy But her brother doesn't see her and aurora doesn't see her brother so she goes further and further and sage gets worried he runs off in search for his lost sister the morning starts off peaceful until ...... all pups : HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY !!!! A pack of squirmy puppies ran on top of Rocky and jumped up and down on his chest Rocky: whoa! (Laughs) tundra: ha ha ! Kids let your dad catch his breath ! Rocky: ha ha ha !! (Gasp) aurora: happy birthday daddy! sage: love you daddy! winter: heehee! Happy birthday! rocky: hold up ! Ha ha ha!! ( He gets up and the pups fall on a nearby pillow ) pups : oof !! Tundra: heh :) aurora: anyways daddy we and mommy got you tickets to the zoo rocky: awesome kids thanks ! Winter: i love the zoo!! This is going to be so much fun ! (At the zoo) winter: yay ! This is so much fun sage : yeah ! ( eats popcorn) aurora : you having fun daddy ? rocky: heh yeah honey ( rocky nuzzles his daughter ) aurora: yay! Me too tundra: (nuzzles rocky) glad your having fun (she smiles) (at the end of the day After tons of fun and laughs the pups end the day at the petting zoo) winter: yay petting zoo ! sage: uh dad can me and aurora sit this one out ? rocky: why sage : well it feels .... aurora: kiddish winter: hey your never to old to pet cute little sheep!! Sage: ( laughs) sorry winter maybe next time winter: that's okay ! ( she smiles then starts running toward the petting zoo ) aurora: lets go sit on the bench over there sage: sure aurora (after sitting for a minute aurora gets up) aurora: can I get some cotton candy ? sage: hmm ? aurora: thanks! Sage: huh? Aurora ? AURORA ! Where did she go ?!? AURORA ! sage , worried leaves the park bench in search for his sister aurora : i'm back sage ! Sage ?! SAGE !! Uh - oh ! What if this is the wrong bench what if I'm hopelessly lost I just wanted cotton candy ! Sage ! Come back ! SAGE ! The worried siblings took off in search for each other meanwhile ... winter : that was so much fun mommy ! Tundra : yeah it was ! ( she nuzzles her daughter ) Rocky : aurora , sage ?!? Pups ! Tundra: is something wrong ?!? Rocky : I don't see the pups Tundra : WHAT !! My babies !! Rocky : calm down i'm sure we can find them Tundra : o- ok ! Sure let's say that rocky : we will I know it ! ( sniffs the sage's scent ) Ruff ! Follow me meanwhile ... Again sage : mom and dad are going to kill me !! Aurora auror - OOF !! Mom dad ?! Please don't kill me ! tundra and rocky : what did you do ?! Sage : i may have lost aurora ... Heh tundra : ( whines ) my baby ! Rocky : we found one i'm Sure we can find aurora ( after following the scent they found aurora and then she finally got what she wanted . Cotton Candy :) ) i hope you enjoyed my short story